


Just Like Magic (Pottertalia)

by TsundereColourbae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereColourbae/pseuds/TsundereColourbae
Summary: Francis has only just discovered he is a wizard and will be attending Hogwarts for the first time as a 5th year. As he grows more and more acquainted with his new school and life of magic he meets a certain boy with bushy eyebrows and green eyes who he instantly admires. Is this romance one-sided, or does the boy have feelings of his own?





	Just Like Magic (Pottertalia)

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I've pretty much given up on "For those we loved" but i'm just not enjoying writing it so I have decided to try something new and write something slightly more light hearted. Im not sure if it will be any good but its worth a shot so i hope you enjoy it!

Francis clutched the crumpled up letter tightly in his hand as he closed his eyes and began to run towards the hidden gateway to platform 9 ¾, his heart racing as he grew closer and closer to the weathered brick wall. Part of him still doubted the legitimacy of said letter as it wasn’t everyday someone received word that they had been accepted into a school for wizards and witches, yet at the same time he wanted to believe it. Believe there is more to life that what meets the eye. Believe he could accomplish more than the conventional individual of his age. Francis had mediocre grades for a 15 year old, neither good nor bad, just normal. Though he was relatively popular and fit in with his classmates Francis always felt different, and maybe this letter would give him the answers he so desired. Without allowing himself a moment to hesitate he sprinted through the platform wall finding himself standing before the striking red train entitled The Hogwarts Express. Francis couldn't believe what he was seeing. The letter still held firmly in his hand was no joke, he would be attending Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry as a 5th year student- a 5th year wizard.

As the train began to leave the station Francis experience a feeling of unease. What if this was a bad idea? He had never studied magic before and was now entering a school of magic in his 5th year. What if he was too far behind the other students? Would he belong in such a place? Francis breathed a heavy sigh before pushing those feelings aside. This is what he wanted after all. 

Just as the train had completely left the station the door to Francis’ cabin opened abruptly as 2 boys began to enter. One of them had vivid red eyes, pale skin and, snowy white hair whereas the other possessed dark brown locks, olive skin and vibrant green eyes. The Paler boy was the first to speak. “Whoa, a new kid in the 5th year? That's one I haven't heard of before” Francis wasn't quite sure how to answer that so the 3 waited in awkward silence for a moment before the boy spoke again. “So like, what's your name, and why you joining so late?” This time Francis noticed that the boy spoke in a heavy German accent. “My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I only received a letter a few weeks ago.” The two boys looked at each other, confused for a moment, then sat down opposite Francis. “That's odd, I wonder why that is” replied the other boy who also appeared to have a heavy accent of his own but this one was Spanish. Francis shrugged “All I know is I'm apparently a wizard and will now be going to a school to study magic, the rest I will be told when I arrive”. Both boys looking at him before turning to each other and nodding without muttering a single word. The German boy smiled merrily at him. “Well Francis, it looks like you could do with some friends, someone awesome to show you around. The name’s Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can just call me Gil!” Francis smiled at Gilbert briefly before he continued to speak. “This cheerful dork is Antonio, but we just call him Toni.” Antonio grinned choosing to ignore Gilbert’s remark and waved cheerfully at Francis. “Its nice to meet you both”.

For the rest of the journey Gil and Toni filled Francis in on the basic information about the school such as houses, events and classes. Not long after they arrived at Hogsmeade station and after that it was only about 30 minutes until they reached Hogwarts. It was like something out of a fairytale that only got better as they ventured inside before pausing outside the Great Hall. Gil turned to look at Francis “Seen as you're new you have to wait here until you’re placed in a house, which is hopefully Slytherin, we’ll meet you inside.” And with that his new friends sauntered off inside.

After a short briefing from Professor Wang the new students took turns to discover what houses they belonged in. As he hoped Francis was placed in Slytherin. Him and the others began taking their places alongside their new housemates, his including Gil and Toni who seemed just as happy about his house placement.

Francis spent the rest of the night socialising in the Great Hall, later retiring to the common room as he knew he would need to wake up early to see the Headmaster- Professor Vargas. He would explain everything to him, but for now Francis wanted to sleep. It wasn't long after closing his eyes that he found himself drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know- the first chapter is a bit short but i wanted to leave it before I start the first day. I'm not sure when i will upload the next chapter but i hope to do so in the next week or so. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!


End file.
